Two friends in love
by Romy
Summary: Two friends in love, from the POV of the third friend...


She's sitting in the common room, trying to hide herself from everybody. Not that that would actually be a problem, you know. How many people actually come down here at one in the morning anyway?   
  
What about me, you ask? Well, we had another Quidditch practice. The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who's also my best friend, turned himself into a new Oliver Wood, giving us practice three nights a week, saying we don't need anybody spying on our techniques before the match. The practice ending shortly before midnight, all of us head to the Gryffindor tower with only one thing on our minds: sleep.   
  
Well, everyone except me. Somehow, today I can't fall asleep after a Quidditch practice. So I go down to the common room and actually try to catch up with my homework. Yes, I'm not kidding. The Gryffindor quidditch player (and a good one, I might add), one of the famous Gryffindor trio, is actually willingly doing his homework without Hermione Granger, one of his two best friends, telling him to do so.   
  
Hermione. Sometimes she goes down to watch our practice, halfway through she comes back and works on her homework or reads a book, waiting for us to return. But she never stays long enough for us to come back. It doesn't really matter to me, but I know my best friend would like her to wait, only to get a chance to kiss her goodnight again.   
  
Yes, kiss her goodnight. My two best friends, Hermione Granger, the best student at Hogwarts, all-time-high-recorder at O.W.L.s and in my opinion the most beautiful Head Girl Gryffindor ever had, and the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Head Boy and my best buddy, are dating.   
  
They've been together for more than two months now, all the time keeping it secret from everybody. Everybody, but me. At first they tried to, but how can you keep something like that secret from your best friend? Did they really thought I wouldn't notice how his bed was empty every night or how he sneaked back to bed the morning after? Or how they glanced at each other during breakfast, thinking I wouldn't notice. My suspicions finaly became a fact when one night I came down to the common room for something I forgot and found them sleeping in each others arms, the book they had been reading forgotten on the floor.  
  
Oh, don't be sorry for me. No, I've had my share of fun, pretending I'm in love with Hermione, doing all these gentlemen gestures, giving her small gifts and staring at her. When I finally asked her out, in front of our best friend, they had to tell the truth. "Would you please stop that!" he said. "Stop what? Can't I ask my best friend out?" I replied. Enjoying every second of it, I've heard him say, "No, because...er...because...she already has a boyfriend." "No she doesn't, only guys she spends time with are you and me. And you aren't going out with her, are you?"   
  
The look on their face was priceless. Hermione was the one to speak up first. "Actually, uhm...he is." They were both looking at me, probably waiting for me to start yelling at them. After a few seconds I couldn't hold it any longer. I started laughing, tears running down my cheeks. "Gotcha!" Was all I managed to say between the laughs.  
  
At first they looked mad, but after while they both started laughing with me. We stopped only because we could see Snape looking at us with a I'm-going-to-take-fifty-points-from-Gryffindor look.  
  
So now I can see her sitting alone in front of the fire, hiding from everybody. She's probably waiting for her *boyfriend* I grin. It's only now that I realize I forgot an extra piece of parchment upstairs. I quickly run upstairs. Just as I am about to open the door, it opens. Wow, I didn't know I can do magic without a wand. It's no magic, only my best friend with a book and a blanket heading downstairs. "She's waiting for you, man. Have fun at your study session!" I grin and enter the room. Suddenly feeling sleepy, I set down the book and jump into bed. After all, I have the whole weekend for doing my homework. And I'm not the one Hermione should be bossing around about doing his homework early, now that she has a boyfriend.   
  
Yep, my best friends are dating. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The dream couple at Hogwarts. That's the last thing that comes to my mind before a beautiful brunette named Lavender enters my dream. 


End file.
